Lo extrañe
by AguussThiinhaaCullen
Summary: Pasaron 4 años y lo volvi a ver, lo malo es que estaba con mi hermana o no? Hitsukarin 100% malos entendidos y una dulce reeconciliacion
1. Chapter 1

Lo Extrañe...

Me siento una estupida, y bueno no tendria que haber esperado tanto, solo fue un beso y hace cuatro años creo. Todas las chicas del colegio habian estado preguntando quien era y creo que era launica a la que no le interezaba en lo absoluto o eso quiero que crean. Mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki, tengo el pelo negro y usualmento lo uso suelto y con dos hebillas plateadas, tengo un cuerpo digno de admirar segun Eiko, mi mejor amiga, hace mucho tiempo deje el futbol y por una razon muy tonta devo admitir, me recordaba demasiado a el y odiaba esa sensacion de tristeza y soleda. Patetico.

-Karin, ¿estas bien? - tendria que dejar de meterme en mi burbuja.

-Eh, si no pasa nada- menti, el daño de que alla vuelto me lastimaba de sobre manera.

-Hola chicas!- Ahi vino la traidora, como pudo hacerme esto, ela sabia que el todavia me gustaba.

-Hola Yuzu- La salude como siempre y trate de no dar señales de enojo- ¿Pasa algo?- auqnue en realidad me hubiera gustado decir "Por que andabas hablando tan animadamente con Toshiro, con MI Toshiro".

-Eh, no nada, ho tenes clases de baile ¿verdad?- si solamente te queres asegurar de que no este en casa decime.

-Eh hoy si, voy a llegar tarde- Aprovenche pero escondan las evidencias.

.Ah ok nos vemos a la salida Nee-chan- dijo feliz de la vida.

-Eh no, hoy salgo tarde, tengo que hacer un trabajo, asi que no me esperes- no tenia ganas de volver a ver a los dos en todo el dia.

-Esta bien- dijo dudosa.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas, igual no nos toco ninguna clase juntas, pase el resto de las horas, que eran 3, escuchando alagos de mis compañeros y a Eiko tratando de quitarmelos de encima. Hoy me setia tan rechasada que estuve cerca de aceptar la propuesta de un chico de un grado mas que el mio, si no hubiera sido por Eiko que me detuvo, ganandose el odio de el.

Al terminar las clase, me quede en el salon y fui directo al salon de musica y saque mi I-Pod para poner un poco de musica y depaso practicar el baile para la clase, empezo asonar Hate you y me senti tan identificada o mas bien lo que siento hacia el haora "El mundo esta lleno de chicos como tu.." al menos no era la unica con este problema, voy a poner en Google "El chico que ame y me beso hace 4 años y despues se fue a un lugar donde solo hay almas ya que es capitan volvio pero en vez de hablar con migo se puso a hablar con mi hermana gemela Que hago!" Ok, me mandarian al psiquiatra si pongo eso, momentos asi, como extraño tanto a mi mama, y para mal, Rukia-chan esta en el seireitei con Ichi-nii y mi papa. Termino Hate you y empezo Go away, me acoste en el piso y empeze a cantar, gracias a las leccones de canto, mi voz era hermosa segun todos. Y si, habia cambiado y mucho, ya no era esa chica que preferia jugar al futbol que cualquier otra cosa, despues de terminar canto, empeze con baile y todavia sigo ahi, incluyendo tambien las clases de Shinigami con Yoruichi-Sensei, ahora me gustaba mas bailar y cantar, aunque no era que me encantaba salir a comprarme ropa y gastar a full las tarjetas que mi papa nos dejaba a Yuzu y a mi, creo que parece que yo soy la gemela mala, y para lo que gasto mi parte fue para una moto, aun recuerdo la cara de Ichi-nii cuando se la mostre, todavia amo los deporte, creo que de ahi saque mi cuerpo, pero cada vez que nos mandan a jugar al futbol, invento una escusa, no puedo jugar, si lo hago, siempre lloro minetras juego "Que daño ue me hisite" no puedo evitar poner una sonrisa, pero una cancion me hizo salir de mi trance y parame con todas las ganas del mundo, esta cancion siempre me subia la energia y mi auoestima que en este momento estab por el subsuelo, Im the best.

[CL]

naega jeil jal naga

naega jeil jal naga

naega jeil jal naga

naega jeil jal naga

je je jeil jal naga

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Oh my god

[BOM]

nuga bwado naega jom jug-yeojujanh-a

alright

duljjaegalamyeon i mom-i seoleobjanh-a

alright

[DARA]

neon dwileul ttalaojiman

nan apman bogo jiljuhae

nega anj-eun teibeul wileul ttwieodanyeo

I don't care

[CL]

geondeulimyeon gamdang moshae

I'm hot hot hot hot fire

dwijib-eojigi jeon-e

jebal nuga nal jom mallyeo.

Siempre que escucho esta cancion me hace sentir hermosa "I´m hot hot hot hot fire" soy hermosa y tendria que aprovecharlo aunque nose por que nunca lo hago.

[MINZI]

osjang-eul yeol-eo gajang

sangkeumhan os-eul geolchga

geoul-e bichin nae eolgul-eul

kkomkkomhi salpigo

jigeum-eun yeodeolb si

yagsogsigan-eun yeodeolb si ban

dodohan geol-eum-eulo naseon i bam

[CL]

naega jeil jal naga

naega jeil jal naga

naega jeil jal naga

naega jeil jal naga

je je jeil jal naga

[MINZI]

naega bwado naega jom kkeutnaejujanh-a

alright

nega nalado i mom-i buleobjanh-a

alright

[BOM]

namjadeul-eun nal dol-abogo

yeojadeul-eun ttalahae

naega anj-eun i jalileul

maeil neombwa pigonhae

[DARA]

seonsu-incheog pomman jabneun

eolibeolihan Playa

neon balam ppajin taieocheoleom

bogi johge chayeo

[CL]

eotteon bigyodo nan geobuhae

igeon gyeomsonhan yaegi

gachileul nonhajamyeon nan

Billion dollar baby

Soy una delas chicas mas deseadas del colegio, con tan solo 16 años, de que me quejo, ni yo misma me entiendo, "De que el es el que no te quiere", Maldita voz en mi cabeza, trate de consentrarme en la musica.

mwol jjom aneun salamdeul-eun

da al-aseo al-abwa

amuna jabgo mul-eobwa

nuga jeil jal naga

naega jeil jal naga

naega jeil jal naga

naega jeil jal naga

naega jeil jal naga

je je jeil jal naga

Vi a Eiko a lado mi bailando esta parte con migo, le sonrei y segui bailando con mi compañera.

[CL]

nuga nega naboda deo jal naga?

No no no no Na na na na

nuga nega naboda deo jal naga?

No no no no Na na na na

nuga nega naboda deo jal naga?

No no no no Na na na na

nuga nega naboda deo jal naga?

No no no no Na na na na

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Oh my god

Al terminar nos miramos y nos reimos.

-¿Estas segura de que estas bien?- me preunto con preocupacion.

-Si, esta todo bien ¿por que?- Habre sido tan obia

-Cuando bailaste, sonreiste y era como si te quisieras autoconvencer de algo- Me quede callada, me conocia mejor de lo que yo misma me conosco.

-¿Que hora es?- parecio entender mi indirecta de cambiar el tema

-Son las...-derrepente la vi abrir los ojos como platos y mirarme horrorisada- Seis menos cinco- nos miramos y agarramos las cosas rapido, incluyendo el CD y corrimos hacia mi moto, ella sabia lo que venia ahora, no quiero llegar tarde y ella tampoco, asi que tendria que concucir de manera "inapropiada" segun ella, y justo en cinco minutos llege a la clase con un Eiko traumada creo. Despues de dos horas de bail donde practicamos la coreografia de Im the best, ya que teniamos que ir a un concuros en Tokio, el profesor nos llamo a mi, Eiko, Akemi (una compañera y amiga del colegio y tambien de danza) y a Kristen (una chica de intercambio de Estados Unidos que vino por el concurso y la cual tambien me cae bien) para hablarnos de trabajo exelente que estabamos haciendo y que deviamos descansar.

Nuestro profesor era realmente Sexi, no me malentiendan, nunca me interezo ni nada, tenia 18 años, y empezo a dar clases cuando gano un concurso a los 17. Faltan 1 semana para esta concurso, y nunca estube mas nerviosa, y para colmo, como yo sali ultima el profesor me beso y pude ver que no fue un accidente, le dije que lo hiba a pensar, genial otra cosa mas de la cual preocuparme, veamos la lista:

Toshiro volvio.

Estaba hablando con mi hermana muy animadamente, mucho para mi gusto.

Mi hermana despues estaba muy feliz.

Mi profesor de baile me beso y creo que me gusto.

El concurso que podri hacerme famosa.

No olvidarme los pasos del baile.

El colegio.

Los malditos hollows.

No chocar con la moto

Aunque lo ultimo era lo que menos tenia en cuenta, ya que casi choque cuatro veces hoy. Vi la entrada de mi casa y tuve que bajar de la moto para ponerla en el cuartito donde siempre la guardaba, estaba indecisa si entrar a mi casa, espero que al menos esten vestidos "Y sino que vas a hacer, llorar jajaja" No, lo que menos hiba a hacer era llorar, no me mostraria devil frente a el, "Sos fuerte, pero podrias soportar algo asi" dijo con un tono de burla, hace un mes Urahara me dijo que esa era la voz de mi hollow interior y lo mismo le pasaba a Ichi-nii, es horrible esto. Decidi entrar y enfrentame con lo que me esperara, si estaban juntos, no podria impedirlo, y lo unico que podria hacer es decearles lo mejor, aunque me duela en lo mas profundo de mi alma, tome aire y entre.

-Hola Yuzu ya llege- los vi sentado en la mesa del comedor hablando y cuando me escucharon los dos me miraron y vi como el sonrio, parecia querer hablar pero Yuzu lo interumpio.

-Karin por llegaste tarde- Dijo en tono de regaño.

-Eh, es que, el profesor nos llamo para decirnos algo- me sonroje pensando en lo ocurrido, vi como Yuzu abrio un poco los ojos, creo que entendio que quise decir, y no solo ella, vi como la sonrisa se le borraba a Toshiro y fruncia el seño al mismo tiempo que apretaba el puño.

-Eh, bueno no ¿queres comer?- dijo para desviar el tema.

-Yuzu no puedo comer- dije como la cosa mas obia, y era verdad, aumentaba un poco de peso y podria arruinar el equilibrio o los ajustados trajes ya no me entrarian, ademas habia desayunado bastante hoy. Agarre el telefono-Tengo que hacer una llamada, y despues voy a dormir, Hasta mañana- pero antes de poder irme escuche su voz, la voz que habia deseado escuchar por tant tiempo pero que ahora no quiero oir.

-Y ni me vas a saludar- Dijo sonriendo y pude notar algo en su voz ¿Celos? no, imposible o eso quiero creer.

-Ah, Hola Tanto tiempo- Dije y le di una pequeña sonrisa para que no notara que estaba realmente enojada, pero que quedara claro que las cosas no eran como antes.- Hasta luego.-

Subi a toda prisa las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto con unas ganas de azotar la puerta pero la cerre con tranquilidad, agresco tanto no tener que compartir habitacion, este era mi santuario, mi lugar de paz. Marque el numero de Eiko y espere a que me contestara, cosa que no tardo en hacer.

-Hola Karin, ¿por que llamas del telefono de tu casa?- Dijo con curiosidad.

-Es que mi celu se quedo sin bateria, te tengo que contar algo importanticimo-dije, y en ese momento senti su precion espiritual en el otrolado de la puerta, Chismoso!.

-¿Que paso? ¿Chocaste? o algo asi- siempre tan exagerada.

-No, no, Viste el profesor Kay Shimako- trate de decirlo con calma.

-Si, que paso con el-dijo sin sopechar nada, creo.

-El a la salida me beso y me dijo que yo le gustaba y que si queria ser algo mas que Profesor-Alumna- Dije, todo este tiempo trate de no hablar tan bajo, sabia que Yuzu estaba escuchando y Toshiro tambien.

-Oh mi dios, y que le dijiste, que si obiamente verdad-Ella siempre me habia dicho que haciamos un linda pareja y que quedaba super Kawaii.

-Le dije que lo hiba a pensar y estoy muy confundida, que hago- en verdad que estaba confundida.

-Eso lo tenes que decidir vos, te conosco y se que vas a elegir lo mejor- siempre hacia que me sintiera tranquila, no se como pero lo hacia-Bueno, y como besa- esa pregunta me hizo sonrojar al punto de parecer un tomate.

-Muy bien, y me gusto bastante- Ja Toma Toshiro!

-¿El mejor de tu vida?- nose si lo hacia al propocito, o que pero me hiba a aprovechar.

-Si, creo que si...- En ese momento escuche el sonido de un cristal detras de mi puerta roperse, Oh Oh -Eh, luego te llamo- y colgue, escuche un "Mierda" y sali a ver que pasa, lo que vi me dejo en shock momentaño, el estaba con un pedaso de vidrio incrustado en la piel de su mano, que sangraba por dicho corte, lo primero que hice fue sentarme enfrente de el y ver su herida, era profunda, aunque no tanto para ir a Emergenicas.

-Yuzu traeme el botiquin de primeros auxilios por favor-Dije, las cosas con el podian estar mal, pero no me hiba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando el tenia semejante herida.

-Deja, no tengo nada- dijo con un tono de enojado, aca la enojada soy yo, el no tiene por que estarlo, y al decir esto se saco el vidrio, grave error, le empezo a sangrar mas y seguramente a doler mas, lo sabia por que en un trimestre en el que jugarian solo futbol me inscribi en una clase de primeros auxilios.

-Tonto, mira lo que hiciste...Arrrrg- die mirando su heridad.

-Guau, te interezas por mi que raro o no sera que no queres que manche tu alfombra o algo asi!- me sorprendio que me suba el tono ¡¿Quien mierda se cree?

-Quien te crees para gritarme Hitsugaya, lo que hago lo hago por que se me da la gana- hable mas alto que el.-Ahora veni que te voy a curar la herida quieras o no me escuchaste- dije con tono autoriario y parecio entender por que se levanto y vino con migo a la antigua clinica de mi papa, pero la usabamos como un pequeño cuarto donde se curaban las heridas, ya que Yuzu y yo eramos de accidentarnos seguido, en especial cuando llovia y yo hiba en moto.

-Por que ases esto-me pregunto cuando le estaba vendando la mano, no sabia que responderle.

-No quiero ver triste a mi hermana- dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Que tiene que ver eso a que me hallas curado, segun lo que veo yo ya no significo nada en tu vida- pude notar la tristesa en su voz.

-Es que pense que tu y Yuzu...-"Tienen algo" seguia, pero el me interrumpio y dijo algo que me helo de pies a cabeza.

-¡¿Pensabas que tenia algo con tu hermana? Pense que me conocias lo bastante bien como para pensar algo asi de mi, Karin por lo unico que vine es para poder estar contigo, por eso vine, no puedo creer que pensaras algo asi-Dijo enojado, y bastane, Mierda.

-Es que como hoy los vi charlar tan animadamente despues Yuzu estaba tan feliz y cuando llege estaban hablando felices de la vida ¿Que se supone que iba apensar?- Me levante, no queria seguir escuchandolo, no queria estar mas confundida de lo que estaba, y si a Yuzu si le gustaba, no pued lastimarla asi, pero cuando hiba a pasar, Yuzu y Jinta se besaban y me sorprendia que no se esten ahogando.

-¿Por que te vas? Escuchame por favor, Karin, decime que tengo que hacer para recuperarte, para poder estar junto a ti como antes, porfavor decime-Nunca lo habia visto llorar, ni cuando le informaron que la tal Hinamori o como se llame estaba grave y verlo asi me rompia e corazon- ¡Decime! ¡Por favor, necesito saberlo para volver al tiempo en el que te tenia!- Un recuerdo en el que le prometi que siempre seria suya vino a mi mente, nuestro juramente, donde cada uno se puso un collar con un dragon, el Azul y yo Rojo. Instintivamente fije mi vista en su cuello y lo vi.

-...-Le mostre mi collar que estaba en mi cuello desde el dia que el se fue, nunca me lo saque y no planeaba hacerlo- Nada- Dije con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa.

-Te amo-Nunca pense que dos palabras me hicieran tan feliz, y que un simple beso me haria adicta a el nuevamente, cuando nos separamos lo vi sonreir y le devolvi el gesto.

-Y Yo te amo tambien- dije para esta vez besarlo yo- Pense que te habia perdido, Gomen-

-Nunca pienses eso, por que nunca va a pasar- me beso y esta vez profundizo el beso y no se como pero termine pegada a la pared.

-Ahora quiero que me expliques que fue eso del prfesor de no se que- dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Que el profesor me beso, pero no se comparacon uno tuyo, lo dije por que estabas atras de mi puerta y no queria quedar como la hermana tonta que todavia esta enamorada de el mismo chico que ahora esta con su hermana- cuando termine lo vi con una sonrisa, chau dudas, espero no volverlas a ver.

-Bueno, por ahora queda claro, pero creo que otro dia tengo que aclara asuntos con el por meterse con MI chica- dijo aclarando el "mi".

-Bueno, pero por ahora tenemos un asunto pendiente- dije para besarlo y abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, le di una mirada para que entienda a que me refiero y parecio entender, cerre la puerta con seguro asi nadie nos molestaba en nuestra reconciliacion, y bueno, tengo 16 años y estoy llena de hormonas y por lo que note cuando se pego mas a mi, el tambien, 1 por que no dejaba de besarme y 2 por el bulto de sus pantalones. Y que puedo decir, Lo extrañe y Mucho.


	2. NOTA NOTA!

NOTA! NOTA!

Se viene el segundo capi de Lo Extrañe, Aclaro que va a ser Lemon n.n

Va a ser mi pimer lemon asi que criticas y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas ^^'

Pd: Gracias por los comentarios :D


	3. Nota Nota 2 IMPORTANTE

Hola Hola

Si, todavía no actualicé, pero tengo muy buenas escusas (?

Bueno, no tuve tiempo en absoluto por que tuve que rendir pruebas extras por que me llevaba todas las materias y era un nueve en todas o bye bye compu, segundo me cambie de colegio y por eso hasta que copie todo lo que copiaron y si que habían copiado mucho, además de que la trama ya la tenia escrita me falta el lemon (Después explico esto que necesito ayuda) mi computadora se borro y perdí todo lo que había escrito T.T .

El lemon: Alguien si sabe escribir lemons plis ayúdeme que no me sale, intente y no pude, asi que si alguien leyó muchos lemons y sabe como escribirlos envíenme una solicitud en face y ayúdeme a escribir, obviamente voy a poner a la persona que lo escribió.

Mi face es Aguuss Thiinhaa Juullyetha y la pagina es http:/ www. facebook. com /LaaNaannuu


End file.
